


Breaths

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Right now, all Blink and Mush can see is each other





	Breaths

Mush and Blink were laying together, a lazy afternoon amongst their hectic lives. They were facing each other, chatting, sometimes drifting off for a short nap. They were alone for the time being and they savored these few short moments.

“I want to do something real special for you,” Blink sighed as he traced a finger down Mush’s face.

Mush didn’t know how many years they had been together. Together as friends, together as something more, they were beyond what anyone else believed them to be.

“Like what?” Mush tilted his head and a breath left him as Blink brought him in for a kiss. 

It was warm and familiar but then Mush felt the pushing of Blink’s tongue. Opening his mouth just a little, Mush waited as Blink explored more before allowing Blink full access. Their tongues moved together and Mush shivered, one of Blink’s fingers trailing down his spine. 

“How...how far are we going?” Mush pulled away, his stomach churning. 

“As far as you want,” Blink nodded with sincerity. 

With a deep breath, Mush thought over the possibilities. He and Blink had seen each other naked plenty of times before, but this was intimate. 

“I want to try everything,” Mush nodded. “But we can stop at any time, right?”

“Course, darling.”

Mush caved easily into the pet name, tilting his head back as Blink planted a kiss at the crook of his neck. He gasped when Blink began sucking, nibbling and his hands searched for Blink. With both hands landing on Blink’s chest, Mush dove into working at his buttons as Blink continued his affections. 

When Blink’s buttons were undone, Mush ran his hands on Blink’s chest, earning him a low growl in return. The noise shot straight to his groin and Mush went red. He expected Blink to laugh, but when a hand landed on top of his bulge instead, Mush bit back his groan. 

“Don’t,” Blink whispered. “Let me hear it all.”

With another stroke, Mush did as Blink asked, letting his moan fill the room. Blink hummed in appreciation and before Mush could do much else, Blink had undone his trouser buttons, his hand pushing back the rest of Mush’s clothing to grab hold of his cock. 

Mush thrust his hips forward, the sensations almost too much. He could feel Blink’s breath hot on his face and he pushed off the shirt from Blink’s shoulders. In a flurry, the two rid themselves of every piece of clothing before holding onto each other, both breathless from the initial touch. Mush planted a kiss on Blink’s chest before he found himself lying on his back and Blink on top of him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Blink breathed and Mush grabbed hold of Blink’s hips. 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

The two met in a heated kiss, their hands finding each other’s cocks and they gave a simultaneous tug. After a few pumps, Blink pulled away first, motioning for Mush to turn over. Mush did so and then his hips were pulled up so he was on his knees with his chest flat against the bed. 

“This is going to hurt at first, but I promise it’ll be good. It’ll be so good.”

Mush put all his faith in Blink and his cock twitched when he felt a finger trace along his hole. Blink’s finger was wet, cold now, making Mush shudder when Blink pushed a finger inside of him. 

Blink traced circles on Mush’s hip, whispering terms of endearments as he slowly prepared Mush. It wasn’t until the second finger that Blink brushed against something Mush hadn’t even realized was there and he moaned into the pillow, his back arching. 

“Perfect,” Blink kissed Mush between his shoulder blades and Mush laughed a little. 

By the time Mush was fully stretched, his impatience was building and he reached behind himself for search of Blink’s hand. 

“I’m ready,” Mush breathed.

All it took was that and Mush could feel the bed move before a new sensation pressed at his entrance. Blink stretched him even more than his fingers and Mush gripped onto the sheets for dear life. It was then Blink’s hands fell upon his own and he could feel Blink’s weight on top of him. When Blink had become fully seated in him, Mush had no idea. 

“I’m going to move now,” Blink explained and Mush nodded, ready to reach his release. 

Blink was slow, gentle, but with Mush’s moans increasing in volume, Blink took no time in speeding up. As their movements become rapid, harsh, their fingers became tangled together and all Mush could feel was Blink and only Blink. 

His body tightened and Mush moaned as his release spilled onto the blankets. Blink turned his head, leaving love bites on Mush’s shoulders before he succumbed to his own orgasm, filling up Mush. 

The two were breathless, still in their position as the wave of emotions hit them. Then, Blink pulled out and the two lay side by side, their hands now barely touching. 

“Wow,” Mush said with a laugh and Blink responded with his own bright smile. 

“Yeah, wow.”


End file.
